Residential and commercial burglaries are an endemic problem throughout the world. For example, homeowners in the United States are victims of burglary about every 15 seconds. The typical homeowner suffers a loss of nearly $2,000 in stolen goods or property damage. Approximately two million home burglaries are reported each year in the United States and about 30 percent of all burglaries are through an open or unlocked window or door. Moreover, one of three residential assaults is a result of a burglary. Consequently, an approach that facilitates the securing doors and windows in a building may offer a significant benefit to people.